hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Katie
This article focuses in the interactions between Everyone and Katie. 'Overview' Katie is self-centered, naive and bubbly. The other contestants are easily annoyed by her nature and by her villain wannabe personality. Tough, she was able to make some friends during the competition, even if she was eliminated early everytime she competed. Bridgette During Canoes, Mazes & Eliminations, she helps Bridgette when she falls from the canoe. Beth In Nothing, Beth says Katie looks super sad. Later, she gives a shovel to Beth so she can throw it at others. In Super-hero Madness!, Beth cries due to Katie insults. Katie says Beth is stupid in a confessional. (However, this wasn't the real Katie, but another roleplayer with bad intentions of eliminating Katie) In What's Up? Surf's Up!, she says to Beth they could win, as they are the heroes. Cody Katie chooses to support Evil Cody in the finale, along with Sadie. In What's Up? Surf's Up!, Katie seems to care for Cody during the surf challenge. In Saving Private Chris, Katie kiss Cody various times and gets a crush on him. Cody 2 Katie chooses to support Evil Cody in the finale, along with Sadie. Cody 2 says she is awesome. Chris Chris likes to tortures Katie, along with all the other contestants. Katie, in the other side, don't hate Chris as much and usually ignores him. In Trent's Decent, when Chris says the challenge going to be special, Katie ask if he's going to give bubblegum to everyone. Katie was disgusted by Chris challenge in Sexy Runway. She them suggests to squish Chris head. In Nothing, Chris makes Katie sit by offering her a cake, but he eats it when she sits, annoying her and causing her elimination. When Chris offer a Imunnity Idol to the still standing contestants, she grabs its and he says she is annoying. In Lights! Camera! Action!, Katie says Chris is crazy. The Cutie Cats During Canoes, Mazes & Eliminations, she tries to boss around her team, and even says in a confessional that they needs to be more efficient. Dakota During Canoes, Mazes & Eliminations, Katie suggests putting fire on Dakota's hair. Later, she says in a confessional that everything wrong is Dakota's fault, even tough nothing happened. In Nothing, she tries her best to make Dakota sit, even kicking her legs. In Saving Private Paintball, Dakota is annoyed by Katie shooting at eliminated contestants and yell at her, and gets a shoot in her face as response. She them says "Typical you". Dawn During the first episode of TDA, Katie said that she hates Dawn. In What's Up? Surf's Up!, Dawn is annoyed by Katie caring for Cody. In Saving Private Chris, Katie kiss Cody, Dawn's boyfriend, many times only to make her angry. DJ and B During Saving Private Paintball, Katie shoots and eliminates DJ and B from the challenge. Duncan During all the competition, both were distant from each other and didn't had any real interaction besides being next to each other from time to time. However, this changed in Total Drama Kingdom and both started picking on each other as a running gag and major rivalry. As proved in some episodes, they can work together for a prize but willingly. Katie has revealed in a confessional she is attracted to Duncan. This attraction eventually was returned and both started a relationship during the finale. Eva In Canoes, Mazes & Eliminations, Katie cuts off Eva's ponytail and Eva responds by throwing Katie down a wall. In Nothing, Katie finish cutting all of Eva's hair. Later, she throws a shovel at Eva and Eva attacks her. In Super-hero Madness!, Eva hits Katie mutiple times. Katie them throws a hammer at her. During "Total Drama Kingdom", Eva and Katie were mortal enemies. They picked on each other multiple times and mostly saw each other as threats or foes. However, Katie was responsible for Eva being on the finale, as she accidentally gave her Idol to Eva as a symbol of respect when the latter was eliminated. Izzy In Trent's Decent, Katie and Sadie cheers for Izzy during the challenge, Katie states that Izzy needs to "Wins for the cats". In Canoes, Mazes & Eliminations, Izzy says in a confessional that she think Katie is annoying when she asks if Chris is going to give the contestants bubblegum. However, Katie herself says in a confessional Izzy is "super cool". In Saving Private Paintball, Izzy tries to emotionally help Katie to get over Sadie's elimination. During the challenge, Katie offers Izzy a potato. Geoff In Nothing, Geoff says Katie looks super cute, which makes Katie blush. Geoff comments on how Katie is hot on the confessional. Katie cares for Geoff when he loses the challenge. Katie comments on the confessional that she likes Geoff and his attitude. Gwen During "Total Drama Kingdom", she was glad to have Gwen as a teammate and happily worked together with her. She was touched by her elimination. Sadie In Trent's Decent and Canoes, Mazes & Eliminations, Katie and Sadie do everything together, including watching Izzy doing the challenge for the team together and cheering for her. When Sadie is eliminated, Katie shouts out a big no and hugs her before she goes home. During next episodes, Katie reminds various times how she miss Sadie. During "Total Drama Kingdom", Katie was mean to Sadie during the first episodes and focused more on the game than on her best friend, and wasn't touched to see they were on opposing teams. However, despite this, she was glad to have her presence as a helper in the finale. Sierra In Nothing, Sierra is happy for Katie's elimination. Staci In Saving Private Paintball, Katie votes at her for her being a liar. However, they are shown talking about boys and hugging at the campfire, Staci even refers to Katie as her best friend, to which Katie seems pleased. After Staci is eliminated, Katie seems to mourn over it. Zoey In Canoes, Mazes & Eliminations, Zoey follows Katie through the Chris is Hot door.